For domestic users it is conventional to access the Internet and the World Wide Web using dial-up connections over telephony links. There is an increase in the use of broadband connections, which are either provided over cable TV networks or by DSL over the PSTN. However, there are some communities for which it is not possible to provide with broadband connections, either because they are too far from a CATV network or a PSTN exchange or because there are insufficient numbers to make a broadband installation economic for the network operator.